HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP
by randomle26
Summary: [NIGHTWING/RAE/ROBIN ONE SHOT ROBINIII/RAVEN BROTHER-SISTER RELATIONSHIP] Finally getting a date with Cassie, AKA Wondergirl, Tim can't help but feel nervous. So who better to ask for advice then his older brother- who's been on way too many dates- and his brother's girlfriend- who barely dated before?


**AN: Here's another Raven-Dick-Tim family like one shot. I'm always going to love RobRae but I think Tim and Raven would have a nice older sister-younger brother relationship.**

**Please ignore the errors, as usual.**

**Song Inspiring this One Shot: HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change__  
__They say just grow up, but they don't know us__  
__We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay__  
__If you stay forever hey__  
__We can stay forever young_

* * *

Raven put her book down to stare at her boyfriend, harshly saying, "I can't believe you just said that." She knew he was only bugging her to get her attention- he was always jealous of the hold her books had on her- and decided she'd humor him and play along.

Dick smirked, "Isn't it true?" She feigned shock and spoke, "Nope, not true…never was, Dick." He dramatically moved his hands in the air, "Yes it is! C'mon Raven, don't deny it. You totally had feelings for me first."

"Okay, that's not what you said," Raven clarified, "You said that I _begged_ to be your girlfriend first. I did not beg." The former Boy Wonder couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction, "So you did have feelings for me first?"

The light blush on her pale cheeks disappeared as fast as it came. She turned to him and said, "What do you mean by that?" Sometimes he wondered why Raven gave up hero life to be a bookstore owner instead of a lawyer.

"I mean…well what do you think I mean?!" he asked, frustrated. She smirked, "If you're asking when I realized my feelings for you, I'd have to say you did that first." He raised his eyebrows in shock, "And how do you suggest that?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I remember specifically someone constantly checking on me when Slade came back. Is that when you gained your feelings for me?" He leaned in closer, wrapping her in his embrace in the process, and said, "Actually…it was a little before Malchoir." Lightly, he smothered her neck and the left side of her face with his small kisses.

"Well…I guess I'll admit that my feelings…became known when Kitten tried to take you to prom," Raven confessed, "But you were crushing on Starfire at the time." He moved her face over, staring into her amethyst eyes, "Even if I had my crush on Starfire, I was always thinking about you."

She smiled sweetly, "Aww, Dick…which romance novel did you copy that from?"

He let out an animalistic growl and caressed his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his going around her waist. His hand began sliding up her shirt and-

"_Recognized: Robin B20"_

"Crap," Dick muttered under his breath. Raven chuckled and pulled away from him, "Don't be rude, he's your little brother."

Tim- the current _Robin_- walked over to the couple. He noticed that Dick was sitting, arms folded across his chest and slightly fuming, next to his girlfriend, Raven. He smiled politely at the empath, "Hey Raven. Slow day at the shop?" She nodded, "Toni's doing inventory for me." She felt it nice that her best friend decided to give up hero life and co-own the shop. They kept their goal of having a small coffee machine to put in the shop for people to drink and read.

"I thought you were hanging with Bats," Dick said. Tim couldn't help but smirk, noticing his older brother was irritated by his presence. The younger teen sighed, "He had some interview…something about meeting with Vicki Vale."

Dick let out a loud laugh, "Yep, Robins aren't allowed at those _interviews_." Raven elbowed him where the blue bird on his chest- a resemblance of her was what he said- was opening it's wings. She looked over at the younger boy and noticed he was more fidgety then usual. "Something up, Tim?" Raven asked, concerned. Tim smiled politely, "Nothing." He didn't know why he was lying to an _empath_- sure they weren't mind readers but they were close.

Instead, Dick was the one to call the younger boy out, "C'mon Tim, if you're going to lie, lie better then that." Tim sighed, "Uh…can I ask you a question Raven?"

"Hey! Why not me?" asked a slightly jealous Dick. She mockingly smiled at her boyfriend before turning to his brother, "What's up, Boy Wonder?" Dick pouted- Tim got the famous nickname while Dick was still stuck with "Boy Blunder".

Tim played with his fingers and said, "It's…Cassie." Raven put her book on the table and scooted over on the couch, "What about Cassie?" Tim sighed and sat down on the seats, "We're going on a date tomorrow night."

Raven raised her eyebrow, "And…you don't like her?" He shook his head. She cocked her head in confusion, "So…you don't like tomorrow?" He shook his head, pushed up his sunglasses, and admitted, "It's my first date." The two had to ignore Dick spitting out his soda in the background.

"Okay," Raven continued, "Are you sure you don't want to ask someone with experience in dating?" Dick scurried over to Raven, "Yeah…like your big brother. He has _much_ more experience." Raven hit him in the back of his head, "He probably doesn't want the advice from a _dog_. You've been on so many dates, you get your techniques mixed up, Boy Blunder." Dick kissed her cheek, "Jealous, Rae?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to Tim, "So what did you want to ask me?"

Tim shrugged, "I just needed _any_ advice. I mean…I wanted to ask you cause…well, you know how to keep a relationship." Dick noticed the slam on him causing Raven to smirk at that.

"Okay…what do you know about Cassie?" Tim looked at the ground then at Raven, "I know she doesn't really like sitting on the sidelines for…well anything. She really _really_ likes fighting. Uh…I haven't really spent that much time outside of the Team with her."

"Well," Raven contemplated ideas with the information given, "Don't take her to do something quiet, like the movies. It sounds like she enjoys getting involved in competitions…maybe go to the arcade or the carnival. You could take her bowling."

Tim raised his eyebrow, "That's it?" Raven chuckled at him, "Yeah. You're overthinking it. Look, if you think she'll like it, she most likely will. If she doesn't, she'll like that you're thinking about her first."

He smiled, "What do you think Dick?" Dick pouted and hugged himself, "So, _now_ you want my advice?" Tim rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, and Raven scolded, "Dick. Help him."

Tim looked at the couple, "What'd Dick do for your first date?" Raven smirked smugly, "He took me to a dinner." Tim stuck his tongue out, "That's it?" Dick put one arm over her shoulder, "Tim, keep in mind, we lived together years before we actually dated. I've seen her all sweaty from working out." Raven tried to pry his arm off, "Not helping, Dick." He shrugged, "I didn't mention how I thought you were sexy whenever you overworked yourself. And I didn't have that many options because _goth boy_ took you on all your _fun_ dates."

She teased and repeated him, "Jealous, Dick?" Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask and looked at the younger teen, "Look Tim. Don't worry so much about the whens and the wheres. Just focus on her and you two will have fun with whatever you're doing."

"Did you use that strategy on Barbara, Rocket, or Z?" he teased. Dick blushed before looking at Raven, "Neither."

"So let me get this straight, you two just…just had dinner," Tim repeated. Raven nodded, "Well…he took me to IHOP. We had breakfast for dinner…cause I love waffles 'more then life itself'." Dick smiled at Tim, "Dinner may sound _too_ easy, but it's a great way to connect with someone cause you're just talking."

"You can also talk to people at the top of the Ferris wheel, right, Boy Blunder?" Raven mocked. Dick kissed her forehead, "You're cute when you try to make me feel guilty."

"You guys…are really gross," Tim interrupted. Raven laughed and turned to him, "This is only when he's on my good side." Dick gave her a look, "You're a half-demon…you don't have a good side."

Raven gave him an _are-you-kidding-me_ look. Before Dick could save himself, she declared, "Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?" He muttered to himself, "Dammit."

Raven stood up and walked to the kitchen, prepared to make herself a cup of tea (Dick kept extra stock every time she came over). Tim looked at Dick, "How come it took you so long to ask Raven out?"

Dick shrugged, "Like she said, we did live together before…didn't want that to be awkward _if _we broke up. I learned right after that us separating wasn't an option I would tolerate. Then there was the whole 'Reach' Apocalypse thing… I finally got the courage after she and Vic brought Wally back." (1)

"And you're happy being tied down," Tim said, more as a statement then an actual question. Dick smiled honestly and said, "Yep. I thought…I thought I'd be with Barbara, you know? But I got my head out of my ass and realized I loved Raven more. Barbara's always going to be the sister I never had, Tim."

Tim smiled, "That's nice, Dick." The acrobat nodded, "Plus, Raven's really good at-" Before Dick could even finish that sentence, he felt a pillow coming from nowhere hit him in the back of his head.

Tim pat him on the shoulder in support, "Is she always stealthy like that?" Dick rolled his eyes, "Ever since we were Titans. I still don't know how the hell she always snuck up on me. Nothing's really changed since then."

"Is that a good thing?" asked a curios Tim. He loved hearing stories about Dick and the Titans.

Dick smiled at his younger brother, "It's a _great _thing. Maybe when you're ready, you could make your own team. And you'll probably have someone hot enough that-" Another pillow came smacking at the former Boy Wonder's cranium.

"Will you stop that?!"

* * *

**How was that?**

**(1) If I had written a season 3, that's how I would make Wally come back. And then Raven and Dick would get together and…well you know how it goes.**

**I love writing these theoretical Bat-family/Raven situations.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
